


Зимовье зверей

by Ivladara



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivladara/pseuds/Ivladara
Summary: Пятьдесят оттенков Аскеладда (*˘︶˘*).｡.♡Fifty shades of Askeladd (*˘︶˘*).｡.♡
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 2





	1. Очищение

Немытый сброд воняет потом, грязной одеждой, перегаром, припаленными стеганками, ржавчиной, рыбьими потрохами и солью, дубленой кожей. Воняет от их изношенных тел, из их поганых ртов, от их спутанных и грязных волос…  
Аскеладд проснется первым, перед самым рассветом. Он будет идти по примороженной грязи деревенской улочки, сквозь туман, стелящийся от воды, тянуть воздух, куда эта вонь примешивается, и представлять, как хлопнет в ладоши, гаркнет — и аморфные, вповалку спящие у кострищ и в разоренных домах мешки сначала обретут форму людей, а затем превратятся в единый хищный организм, способный обглодать деревню или корабль до голых остовов меньше, чем за час. Но перед этим Аскеладд остановится в тишине утренних сумерек и с наслаждением вдохнет поглубже. Дым вчерашних кострищ еще будет ласкать ноздри, будут тлеть в золе обгорелые овечьи кости…  
Нет, вчера, когда они причалили к берегу и зачистили деревню, Аскеладд не выпивал со своей ватагой ни вино, ни их кислое пойло, не разделял с ними мелкую радость от предвкушения еще большей охоты — рано. Это потом они будут ползать по твердой земле нетвердой походкой и получать щедрое одобрение вожака, чтобы без сомнений следовать за ним по первому призывному крику; потом, когда корабли просядут под тяжестью награбленного — добраться бы до заставы франков вовремя.  
День марша вглубь суши, по берегам осенью ловить уже нечего…  
Вчера, отогревшись у костра после нехитрого ужина и коротко посвятив Бьерна в планы, Аскеладд оставил банду тихо судачить, считать холодные звезды и дышать влажной землей из братской могилы местных жителей. Сам же удалился в дом, стоящий на окраине, ближе к лесу. И там, протопив очаг и достав из походной сумки кожаный сверток с инструментами, начал ритуал.

Аскеладд расстегивает фибулу на плаще, сдергивает его с плеч и стелет на резную кровать. Расстегивает зажимы на вороненой кирасе — и стягивает кирасу, ставит ее рядом. Затем снимает оружейную перевязь, заматывает ремешки вокруг ножен меча и заботливо укладывает на лавку. Расшнуровывает стеганый, уже порядком засаленный поддоспешник, разматывает шарф с шеи, снимает пояс с сумками — и складывает к оружию. Сбрасывает расшитую верхнюю рубашку, тихонько звякнув золотыми монетками, вшитыми по подолу. Следом выуживает пару кинжалов из голенищ, снимает сапоги и шерстяные обмотки с ног. Оставшись в штанах и нижней тунике, он морщится, ощутив скопившийся на одежде запах собственного тела: еще не мерзкий, но уже заметный.  
Аскеладд снимает с огня закопченный котелок, в котором уже кипит вода, и льет ее в деревянную кадку, стоящую у очага. Плеснув из ведра холодной, колодезной, болтает рукой, проверяя, не слишком ли горяча. Затем развязывает шнур на свертке с банными принадлежностями и раскатывает на лавке рядом. Достав оттуда маленький пузырек, он капает в воду немного масла лаванды, затем снимает остатки одежды, стелет под собой на деревянный пол и садится сверху, подогнув ноги.  
Сейчас, в драгоценные минуты уединения и покоя, Аскеладд хочет смыть даже не походную грязь — не только ее. Он будто пытается счистить саму причастность к тем, кто снаружи, смыть перед сном незримый налет, собиравшийся на коже от того, что приходится дышать с ними одним воздухом и говорить одними словами.  
Хотя бы на время. До утра.  
Опустив руки в воду, он зачерпывает огрубевшими ладонями — и жадно умывается, фыркает, дышит. Струи текут по груди, на живот и ниже, блестят в мятущемся свете пламени. Аскеладд берет лыковую мочалку и, промокнув ее, вспенивает белым мыльным бруском. Кому-то может и песком достаточно отереться, но по опыту Аскеладд знает: любая царапина сильной жаре или холоде за неделю может незаметно превратиться в гнойник или язву, тот — в заражение крови, а оно — в смерть. Аскеладд кожу бережет.  
Он омывает руки, тщательно — пальцы, вычищает костяной палочкой под ногтями. Руки он всегда старается держать в чистоте.

Солнце стояло низко и уже совсем не грело: мазало лучами по холодным волнам, по зернистому песку, затухало красными искрами в прибое. Скоро совсем скроется, и только закат еще долго будет дотлевать у горизонта, алеть открытой раной между морем и облаками. Но из дельты реки, куда они заведут корабли, его уже не увидеть.  
Подняв лицо к небу и прикрыв глаза, Аскеладд неподвижно стоял на линии воды. Кровь на руках остыла быстро, схватилась холодной коркой. Увязнув сапогами в песке, Аскеладд наконец подобрал плащ, наклонился к волнам и стал оттирать багровые потеки, соленой водой сквозь пальцы, и вода алела вокруг. Кровь с подошв сапог, кровь от тела рыбака, лежащего неподалеку лицом вниз… Аскеладд заколол его, когда тот понесся с гарпуном навстречу викингам. Гарпун — тоже оружие, и перед лицом неизбежной смерти выбор был понятен. Лучше уж так, прямиком в Вальгаллу, чем забившись в угол собственного дома. Чем от топора или стрелы в спину — в попытке бегства.  
Аскеладд всадил меч по самую рукоять и распорол тело от живота почти до горла. Остальная банда хлынула дальше, в деревню.  
Лучше уж так.  
Волны набегали на берег, но до тела не дотягивались, робко лизали прибоем рядом. Кровь Аскеладд слышал скорее по запаху: теплое, телесное железо стелилось низко и стыло в соли и йоде. Уже утихали вопли за спиной, успокаивался топот и лязг, и начинала доноситься ругань за нехитрую добычу… Справились, так пусть глодают.  
Рыбацкая деревня — не противник вооруженной своре, но полезный перевалочный пункт.  
Приближающиеся шаги Аскеладд услышал еще издалека, но не обернулся: поступь была знакомая, легкая, даже шорох одежды давно привычен.  
— Отмыться пытаешься? — бросил Торфинн, остановившись чуть поодаль.  
Аскеладд выпрямился, вытер ладони потрепанной полой плаща.  
— А ты-то что здесь делаешь? Думал, ищешь если не добычу, то славу на поле битвы…  
— Битвы? — сквозь зубы процедил Торфинн, глядя на полосу догорающего заката. — Это не битва.  
Аскеладд улыбнулся: это резня.

Из темноты по спине тянет сквозняком: в этих краях люди делают в домах окна, хоть и закрывающиеся плотными ставнями, но через окна всегда тянет. Лучше бы как на севере, у норегов: отдушина в потолке — и хватит. И можно не бояться ни холода, ни юркой стрелы, ни любопытных взглядов сквозь щели.  
Хоть в чем-то хорошем северяне знают толк.  
Медленно водя мочалкой по ключицам и груди, согреваясь от огня, Аскеладд жалеет об одном: что нельзя сейчас всем телом погрузиться в этот таз, расслабить каждую мышцу. А где-то в Исландии есть горячие источники, целые озера теплой воды, бьющей прямо из-под земли посреди камней и ледников, о которой только рассказы и долетают до более южных земель. Черный песок и желтые реки, в небе ночами — разливы красок, а под ногами — ни одной ползучей гадины… Сплавать бы туда и проверить россказни, пока моря не вздыбились штормами и ветрами, колкими от ледяной крошки — потоптать девственный снег и подышать свободным севером, подальше от берегов напоенного кровью Северного моря… Уже который год тянет.  
Где-то там ведь и родился «Торфинн, сын Торса, воин Исландии»: присказка, произносимая как заклинание перед каждым официальным вызовом на дуэль, знакомая Аскеладду до скрежета зубовного. В нищем и суровом краю пастухов и рыбаков, где даже грабить особо нечего, а значит и корабли туда вести — много рисков и мало смысла, ну разве, может, навестить Торфиннову родню. Кто там у него остался? Мать, сестра, братья? Кого вспоминал Торс, спрашивая Аскеладда о семье? Кому посмотреть в глаза до сих пор так боится малыш, не защитивший отца от пиратских стрел?  
 _«Настоящему воину меч не нужен»._ То ли дело два кинжала — клыки звериные…  
Плечи замлели. Аскеладд лениво потер загривок, затем отложил мочалку и завел руки за спину, сцепил в замок между лопаток. С наслаждением вытянулся, наконец свободный от веса брони, с чувством прогнулся. Все-таки еще достаточно гибкий, не закостенел еще: улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. И тут же поморщился, ощутив, как потянуло болью по единственному рубцу на теле, вдоль ребер на левом боку — тот опять ныл на погоду, и к холодам — сильнее обычного.  
Память о временах, когда кираса еще была велика.  
Зато шрамами были обильно изрезаны предплечья. Вода бежит по темным рубцам и посветлевшим со временем засечкам, по рисунку выступающих вен и жилистым кистям, пока Аскеладд трет мочалкой шею. Шею — куда в каждой «дуэли» безотчетно целится Торфинн, куда целятся и другие. Спроси кто Аскеладда, какую часть своего тела он считает самой привлекательной, ответ будет очевиден…

Торфинн нахмурился и до скрипа оплетки сдавил рукояти окровавленных кинжалов. Выражение его лица было Аскеладду хорошо знакомо: резать и добивать крестьян — это не кидаться в одиночку на стены крепостей и фортов, не уходить в глубокий рейд разведки в леса Уэссекса… Нет в этом славы и никогда не было. А нет славы — нет и дуэли.  
Что ж, пора было развернуться и пойти взглянуть, чем завершился набег, посчитать увечных и убитых, если таковые найдутся, и приказать копать могилу. А мальчишку — по обыкновению оставить сжигать самого себя в тихой ненависти. Кажется, ступи он сейчас в воду — зашипит, как уголек… Подумав об этом, Аскеладд понял, что успел немного озябнуть, и подвигаться и согреться бы не помешало.  
Он отошел от воды и расстегнул фибулу, смотал плащ и бросил на песок. Размяв плечи и шею, чтобы разогнать застоявшуюся кровь, он скомандовал:  
— Нападай, малец, — и достал меч, принимая защитную стойку.  
Торфинн вздрогнул. А в следующую секунду, не говоря ни слова, сорвался с места и ринулся навстречу. Стремительной тенью он мелькнул слева, металл лязгнул о металл — Аскеладд успел парировать, тут же развернуться — и парировать снова, на этот раз там, где секундой тому было основание его шеи. Шаг назад — и лязг уже у бедра, второй — под коленом.  
Связки, значит, хотел подрезать…  
Пружиной Торфинн выскочил перед лицом, и Аскеладд едва смог увернуться — короткое лезвие со свистом рассекло около уха. Второй удар он принял на меч и с силой толкнул.  
— Неужели что-то новенькое, а?  
Выставив перед собой кинжалы, Торфинн двигался по дуге в пяти шагах от цели, немного пригнувшись и выжидая момент для следующей атаки. Взгляд мальчишки скребся каленой сталью о золоченые края кирасы, тыкался в колени и бедра, укрытые стеганкой, приникал к шее… Аскеладд презрительно сощурился.  
— Хотя и в половину не так интересно, как было с твоим отцом.  
— Ублюдок…  
Когда Торфинн рванул вперед, направление его атаки было уже очевидно.  
Отклонившись в сторону, нырнув под занесенную руку, Аскеладд перехватил его в прыжке и резко дернул вниз, заставляя упасть на песок. Немного протащил, не давая перевернуться лицом вверх и ударить второй рукой, а для верности припечатал сапогом между лопаток.  
— А за лето ты явно подрос! — весело констатировал Аскеладд, выворачивая мальчишескую кисть и заставляя выронить кинжал, и склонился ниже, всматриваясь в обращенный к нему карий глаз, блестящий из-под русых волос и будто подсвеченный изнутри пламенем не то гнева, не то заката. Аскеладд жадно втянул согретый воздух.  
— Теперь сложнее спутать с девкой, да?  
— Пусти… — зашипел Торфинн, и внутри сразу же потеплело.  
Скользнув жалом меча вдоль Торфинновой челюсти, от подбородка — по кадыку, под воротник шаперона, Аскеладд не без удовольствия ощутил, как учащенный пульс бьется в ладонь из зажатого в ней запястья:  
— Хотя нет, морда еще гладкая, — прошептал он. — Поди ж ты, даже вблизи не отличишь…  
— Я проиграл, отпусти!..  
— Ну, ну… Проиграл? У нас ведь не дуэль, Торфинн, — Аскеладд добродушно осклабился и ослабил хватку, позволяя противнику выскользнуть. — У нас тренировка.

Взяв бронзовое зеркальце и смочив ладонь, Аскеладд заглаживает волосы к затылку, пропускает мягкие пряди меж пальцев, немного оттягивая, проверяя, не слишком ли отросли. Хотя на севере свободному человеку и предписывалось отпускать космы и даже вплетать туда ленты и побрякушки, Аскеладд слишком давно привык стричься коротко, по римскому обычаю. Да и видеть в отражении лицо своего недалекого предка, с годами все яснее проступающее в чертах, не очень-то хотелось…  
Взяв ножницы, Аскеладд аккуратно подравнивает волосы у висков, куда уже вкралась седина, и состригает светлые клочки, пробившиеся за пару недель по щекам. Остальную бороду прочесывает гребнем, по линии челюсти к подбородку, клинышком. Может, сбрил бы и вовсе, но в этих широтах кожа без нее обмерзает и во время плаванья быстро превращается в воспаленную чешую от ветра и соли. Да и девкам, говорят, такая бородка нравится.  
А, может, и не только им…  
Если бы за столько лет Аскеладд не научился безошибочно узнавать эту поступь, то подумал бы, что снаружи пробежал какой-то мелкий зверек вроде куницы. Но, в очередной раз заслышав шорох снаружи, со стороны леса, Аскеладд убеждается: у отряда — хороший разведчик.  
Шаги появляются почти каждую ночь, будто Торфинн не может уснуть, не проверив, на месте ли убийца его отца, жив ли еще, дышит ли. Иногда Аскеладд слышит его, пока листает карты в свете лучины. Иногда — уже лежа в постели, завернувшись в плащ и погрузившись в темноту: будто и самому спится тревожно и зыбко без немного пожелания поганых снов.  
Но в последние месяцы шаги все чаще слышны во время мытья. Торфинн пытается брать пример в гигиене? Вряд ли, судя по тому, что грязные космы так же висят с его головы вместо волос, пока не загонишь в баню, пока Бьерн не заставит вычесать вшей, случись Торфинну их нахвататься. Потом мальчишеская макушка, конечно, сияет и золотится, как ржаное поле к концу августа, но большую часть времени — зрелище жалкое…  
Может, наблюдая изменения собственного тела, Торфинн стал интересоваться чужим? С подростками такое случалось: в какой-то момент перестаешь быть похожим на ребенка, но на взрослого — еще и не начинаешь. Вытягиваются руки и ноги, и другие уже не смотрят на тебя свысока… Впрочем, Торфинну это пока не грозит: до сих пор он едва дотягивается до Аскеладдова плеча, и то — встав ровно. Сколько ему уже? Четырнадцать? Пятнадцать? Аскеладд вспоминает свои четырнадцать вёсен.  
Меч брата в руке. Труп отца.  
Тепло материнских рук…  
Взяв ношенный шарф, Аскеладд вытирает лицо, шею и грудь насухо, а затем достает из свертка с инструментами изукрашенную деревянную баночку. Открыв ее, берет на пальцы немного густой мази и втирает в кожу там, где давит и трет кираса — водит руками неторопливо, почти нежно. Малость, расслабляющая усталое тело, избавляющая от бремени дня и настраивающая на сон так же, как тихий треск поленьев и ароматы трав, как близость Торфиннова дыхания или взгляда…  
День за днем карие глаза прожигают Аскеладда чуть ли не насквозь, если не блуждают по волнам или не стекленеют, упершись в кинжалы в руках или пламя костра на привале — ненадолго. Жесткий, чистый взгляд маленького хищника, однажды решившего, что жизнь Аскеладдова должна быть отдана ему и никому больше: ни вражеской стреле, ни мечу, ни яду, ни чарам. Такую верность не покупают золотом или лестью, и кто бы мог подумать, что награда за убийство Торса превзойдет все мыслимые ожидания…  
Звериный взгляд Торфинна течет вдоль хребта расплавленным медом.  
Аскеладд растирает по ладоням остатки мази и ворошит кочергой в очаге, подвигая горящие поленья ближе друг к другу. Легко подув на угли, чтоб дали больше жара, он расправляет плечи, подставляя теплу грудь и живот, рельефом практически повторяющие узор на кирасе. Он задирает голову и дышит смолистым дымом и запахами шалфея и лаванды, идущими от кожи. Прикрыв глаза, он вслушивается: в потрескивание огня, движение воздуха в щелях дома. В чужих легких. Торфинн дышит ртом, почти неслышно, почти. Учащенно.  
Так что же, Торфинн? Аскеладд улыбается. Он, конечно, любопытен, но он терпелив. И он знает: что бы ни влекло к нему мальчишку, рано или поздно оно заставит его переступить порог.


	2. Память Торфинна

С палубы над головой доносился топот и низкие голоса. Торфинн их почти не слышал, но ощущал костями: сидел в темноте трюма, забившись в кучу просмоленных канатов за столбом мачты, зажав уши и закрыв глаза. Кто-то что-то крикнул — вроде, Лейф. Позади скрипнули петли люка, в трюм ворвались потоком свет и воздух.  
— Да нет тут никого! — голос был грубый, чужой.  
Люк грохнулся на место, снова отсекая окружающий мир.  
Ропот долетал от ближних кораблей. Стукнуло о борт. Множество ног засуетились сверху, поволокли по палубе тяжелое, звуки сползались к середине и в сторону — не иначе как сундуки с припасами, собранными в плаванье, перегружали на пиратский драккар. Потом всё ненадолго смолкло, и только волны покачивали корабль и ласково плескались о борт.  
В этой тишине шаги кого-то грузного пересекли проложенные между кораблями сходни и остановились над головой. По палубе с размаху рубануло. От удара Торфинн дернулся, отнял ладони от ушей, прислушался, но голоса молчали, будто вокруг не осталось ни души. И когда Торфинн задрал голову, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть сквозь щели меж досками, на лоб плюхнула вязкая, теплая капля.  
Торфинн шарахнулся и быстро вытер лицо, пятная темным светлый рукав. Пахнуло кровью. Он принюхался еще раз, то ли сомневаясь, то ли надеясь: масло? Или вино? Разбили что? Может, дерево, смола и снасти смешались, и теперь все вместе пахнет вот так?  
Нет. Кровь. Точно кровь.  
Кровь отца.  
Кровь.  
Отрывисто хватая ртом воздух, Торфинн схватился за кинжал, до того лежавший у груди, и закусил клинок в ножнах — лишь бы не закричать. Он зажмурился и из глаз брызнули кипучие слезы, потекли по щекам и шее с новой силой, пропитывая ворот рубахи, обжигая грудь и выдавливая из нее медленный, с присвистом, выдох.  
 _«Отвезите мою голову в Йомсбург»_  
Кровь еще капала сверху, густая и пряная, пока грузные шаги удалялись, таща за собой… что-то, скребя обломками стрел по палубе. Скорчив лицо в немом крике, Торфинн выронил кинжал на колении до вспышек придавил глаза ладонями, силясь заткнуть потоки слез. Лишь бы не всхлипнуть, не заскулить.  
— Ас-ке… Аске-ладд… Ас-ке-ладд… — беззвучно, одними губами повторил он и до боли в скулах оскалился, живо увидев под веками то самое лицо с поганой ухмылкой и страшным-страшным взглядом. — Аскеладд…  
Рот разъедало солью, кровь наливалась пламенем.  
— Весла на воду… — надломленный, голос Лейфа едва можно было узнать.  
Послышался плеск, и скоро в борт что-то толкнулось. Корабль покачнулся раз, затем другой, видимо, отплывая к скалам. Плеск приблизился, поравнялся и затем стал постепенно размываться, растворяться в шуме моря и криках чаек.  
В ушах звенело: грохот падающего рея и хлопки паруса, звон меча о меч, свист стрел, удар о палубу, море, море, голоса и кричащие птицы — звуки разом хлынули в темноту трюма, обступая и сдавливая со всех сторон, как вода из пробоины. Они застревали в ушах и никуда не девались — ни выбить, ни оглохнуть хоть на минуту. Хлопки паруса, звон мечей, голоса… Торфинн тонул. Торфинн захлебывался. Сначала тело сопротивлялось, дрожало, потом — только вздрагивало. Обессиленный, он свернулся в канатах, как мокрая и грязная тряпка, и только пальцы еще продолжали цепляться за отцовский кинжал. Море, море, кричащие птицы и удар о палубу…  
Волны покачивали корабль и холодили бок сквозь просмоленные доски.  
Торфинн остался один.  
— Палубу отмойте! — гаркнул тогда Аскеладд, показалось — где-то вдали.  
— И три золотых тому, кто достанет мой меч со дна…

—… три золотых монеты, если переговоры будут удачными, — скоро скажет Аскеладд, стоя на холме над крепостью одних франков и боевыми построениями других. И Торфинн огрызнется:  
— Ты, блять, издеваешься? Ты знаешь, чего я хочу!  
Аскеладд знает. Знает это уже десять лет.  
А за пару дней до того, по прибытию на франкский берег, Торфинн просыпается в опустевшем хлеву, укутанный изношенным плащом и теплым сеном. Просыпается, когда туман уже рассеялся, а роса подсохла, потягивается и трет заспанные глаза. Ждет, пока неловкое утреннее беспокойство в штанах уляжется, а затем садится и чешет голову, и вытаскивает солому из волос — сколько удается нащупать. Поднимается, затягивает перевязь с кинжалами поверх куртки, напускает мрачности на лицо и так выходит наружу.  
Облака разошлись еще с вечера, утро выдается погожее. Кто-то из ватаги уже сидит у костра прямо посреди хуторской улочки и жарит форель на прутьях — дым стелется низко, тянет сладковатым мясом и свежими потрохами. Вдали, у берега, рябит в небе от подвязанных к рею бело-красных парусов, и полным ходом идет возня с разгрузкой кораблей под руководством Бьерна: его высокую фигуру в шлеме Торфинн узнаёт без труда. Как и вторую — рядом с Бьерном, пониже ростом, белобрысую и в красной куртке. Аскеладд.  
Торфинн морщится и идет за дом, справить утреннюю нужду.  
На обратном пути задерживается у колодца. Вода холодом сковывает пальцы, зато из головы вымывает последние остатки сна. Прополоскав рот, отерев лицо рукавом, Торфинн надевает шаперон и поправляет сумку, перевешенную через плечо. Вздыхает. И все-таки плетется к Аскеладду: надо бы узнать, с чего вдруг осенью они становятся лагерем во франкских землях вместо того, чтоб продолжить двигаться на северо-запад, до Хейдабира, высматривая поживу напоследок, пока снег не лег, а лед не встал, раз уж английская кампания летом не задалась…  
Аскеладд — комок подлости, старая заноза, криво сросшаяся кость — сидит на бочке, как ни в чем не бывало свесив ноги, без меча и брони, прикрыв глаза от яркого света и грея на солнце плешивый лоб.  
— Ааааа, Торфинн… — тянет он не глядя, стоит приблизиться на расстояние шагов десяти. — Заспался ты сегодня, малыш. Я уж собирался посылать за тобой…  
— Зачем? Рук ведь хватает.  
Поклажу с кораблей сгружают бодро: кряхтят, подавая тюки и сундуки с палубы, ругаются, принимая их внизу, и тащат подальше от воды. Башмаки стучат по доскам, хлюпают по низким волнам, шуршат по песку. Бьерн сосредоточенно следит за процессом, попутно делая пометки на кусочке пергамента — очевидно, ведет учет и запасов, и награбленного.  
— Вверху по течению реки… — лениво начинает Аскеладд, будто рассказывает одну из баек на зимовке. — За порогами, на прекрасном озере… Стоит небольшая франкская крепость. И в это время года из окрестных деревень и тучных ферм туда наверняка уже свезли дань для уплаты местному лорду. Смекаешь? — улыбается.  
— А от меня тебе чего надо?  
— Сходи-ка в ту сторону. Прогуляйся, осмотрись… За день управишься.  
Аскеладд косится на Торфинна своим льдисто-голубым глазом добродушно, как если бы отправлял на ярмарку за сластями, а когда Торфинн уже разворачивается и заносит ногу для шага — неуловимо быстрым движением что-то швыряет в его сторону. Торфинн ловит.  
Яблоко.  
Бьерн хмыкает за спиной.

— Зачем все это? — спросил Торфинн, когда груженый трофеями корабль отплыл достаточно далеко, и туманный берег Англии превратился в тонкую нить у горизонта. Торфинну уже десять зим, и поход для него не первый, и в глубокую разведку ходить — тоже не впервой. Только на этот раз все пошло не по плану, и перевязанное левое плечо еще ныло после английской стрелы. Хорошо хоть под курткой не видно.  
— Зачем так? — облокотившись спиной на борт, Торфинн сидел у корабельного носа и натирал кинжал промасленной тряпкой, вычищал затекшую в оплетку рукоятей кровь и набившуюся туда же грязь.  
— Разве нельзя иначе жить?..  
Аскеладд, до того с усталой и довольной улыбкой смотревший вдаль и на восток, где в небольшом удалении летел над холодной водой другой его корабль, где занимался рассвет над волнами, перевел взгляд на мальчишку нехотя, если не сказать — брезгливо. Покосился на сидящего рядом на лавке Бьерна, но поддержки не отыскал и только с раздражением выдохнул:  
— Без ответа не уймешься, да?  
Торфинн прекратил возиться с оружием и поднял голову.  
— Скажи-ка, малыш, умеешь ли ты пахать землю? Сеять рожь или овес? Знаешь, как это делается? — проговорил Аскеладд и отпил из рога, смывая вином непривычные слова.  
— Нет, но…  
— Ну тогда представь. Ты засеял поле и снял богатый урожай… Все лето тяжко трудился, к сентябрю закончил жатву, утер пот со лба. Ты продал лишнее на ярмарке и выручил золота, накупил припасов и привез домой. Так, вроде, живут на земле, я ничего не путаю?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Аскеладд удовлетворенно хмыкнул и продолжил, подавшись вперед и угрожающе понизив тон:  
— Смог бы ты защитить свой дом от таких, как мы? Ты ведь сильный воин! Точно положишь троих, а в открытом бою и того больше. Вот только у нас в отряде — больше восьмидесяти. И приходим мы из темноты. Из сумерек. Из рассветного тумана…  
— Но если все возьмутся за плуг, не будет нужды браться за мечи, — процедил Торфинн сквозь зубы, вспомнив, как добродушная и глупая саксонка расчесывала ему волосы на лавке у дома, вспомнив вкус хлеба, которым его кормили.  
— Несправедливо… Нельзя отбирать силой то, что другие добыли трудом!  
Уронив лоб в ладонь, Аскеладд шумно вздохнул, пробормотал что-то про детей и ненависть в сторону помощника. Бьерн покосился с неодобрением, но к разговору присоединился:  
— Если все возьмутся за плуг, то будет толкотня за пригодные для пахоты земли. Тебе, Торфинн, достанется болото, а твоему соседу — высокое поле, и сколько бы ты ни трудился, чужой урожай будет богаче. Разве это — справедливо?  
— Я вырос в Исландии, там не растет ничего, кроме мха и низкой травы. Но мы не грабили! Мы растили овец и ловили рыбу, мы меняли рога нарвалов на вино и мед…  
— …И Торса это не спасло, — усмехнулся Аскеладд, доливая вина в рог.  
— Еще хоть слово… — прорычал Торфинн и, отшвырнув тряпку, сдавил рукоять кинжала. Бьерн закатил глаза, Аскеладд примирительно вскинул ладонь:  
— Хорошо, хорошо! Я сложу оружие, хотите? Дайте только вернуться в Ютландию и разделить добычу. Открою харчевню, заведу юрких поварих, меч повешу на стену… Но ведь останутся другие. И будут приходить новые.  
Бьерн поднялся с места и направился к корме — проворчал _«Сменю рулевого»_. Молча проводив его взглядом, Аскеладд пристально посмотрел в лицо Торфинна, и губы его привычно усмехнулись, но вот в глазах проступило нечто, чего Торфинн не видел после и не понимал до сих пор.  
— Это просто охота, малыш, — поговорил Аскеладд медленно и тихо. — Сильные охотятся на слабых, и так живут все существа в этом мире. Сможешь ли ты научить волков есть траву? А, Торфинн?..

Когда Торфинн ступает в лес, солнце уже достаточно высоко, чтобы согреть землю, хотя еще и не перевалило за полдень. Над головой смыкаются голые ветки и темная хвоя, настил мягко пружинит под ногами. Ни гнили, ни грязи.  
Торфинн никак не привыкнет что здесь, на юге, солнце светит и зимой, и летом, и растут большие деревья, среди которых удобно прятаться и высматривать дичь и врагов — не то, что дома по камням или ледникам… И каждый раз, ступая под древесный полог, пробираясь по разреженному подлеску, Торфинн будто заново оставляет позади поселения с их шумом и голосами, собственные мысли и все, что дергает изнутри — и наполняется доверху стылым и душистым воздухом, прозрачным солнечным светом. Лес — почти море, и кажется здесь, вдали от людей, даже памяти или злобы не остается: только воздух и гуляет в груди.  
Торфинн движется на юго-восток, избегая тропок, протоптанных человеком, и подмечая звериные, вверх по течению реки. Перемахивает через поваленные трухлявые стволы, сминает ногами мшистую подстилку на прогалинах и карабкается вверх по камням, покрытым лишайниками. Хотя дальше от русла рельеф спокойнее, пока лучше держаться воды: от нее по левую руку тянет сыростью, там и между деревьев светлее, там она весело шумит, темная и быстрая. Торфинн поглядывает туда на всякий случай: высматривать корабли, свои или чужие, давно стало инстинктом.  
На первый франкский лагерь Торфинн натыкается в четырех часах хода, у низкого водопада, где река расходится до широкой затоки. Ветер порывом доносит запах дыма, и Торфинн припадает к земле и всматривается, вслушивается. Ни стражи на подходах, ни палаток впереди… Два корабля виднеются на воде, и один прочно сидит на мели. Торфинн усмехается: надо быть совсем отчаянным или совсем дураком, чтобы тащить сюда неуклюжие лодки южан с их низкой осадкой… Зачем-то хотели плыть выше, но уперлись в пороги? Горстка людей болтает на берегу, не больше десятка, сидят у костра, доспехи и оружие сняты. Экая беспечность… Захоти Торфинн их перебить, справился бы, не вспотев. Но Торфинн притаился и слушает, слушает сосредоточенно, хоть слов и не понять — мешает шум водопада и незнакомый язык. Франки — не саксы…  
Судя по запаху, на огне варят кашу. Осторожно достав из сумки флягу и отпив воды, чтобы заглушить шевельнувшийся в пустом животе голод, Торфинн отползает подальше и теряется в пестрой поросли, продолжая путь уже осмотрительнее.  
Скоро на дне каменистого оврага встречается ручей, и, подойдя к нему и омыв руки, отряхнув брызги, Торфинн резво взбегает на холм по ту сторону, к высокой сосне, какие хорошо идут на мачты, и прислушивается, присматривается. Все еще один. У корней сухо, и Торфинн садится на высокий и светлый мох, спиной опираясь о ствол, и достает из походной сумки яблоко и кусочек черствого хлеба, припрятанный со вчерашнего дня. Яблоко большое, ярко-зеленое с румяным боком, спелое — откуда только Аскеладд его взял? Торфинн натирает его рукавом и долго любуется блеском кожицы перед тем, как укусить. Хлеб и яблоко кусает по очереди и жует, щурясь от сладко-кислого сока, текущего по губам и пальцам, от удовольствия и яркого солнца, подставив лучам бледный нос. Свет не дышит влагой и летним зноем; не жжет, но мягко льется с высоты, сочится между ресниц, и Торфинн дергает головой, чтобы челка упала на глаза, и лучи искрят и переливаются в русой завесе.  
Яблоко Торфинн съедает вместе с кочаном, с семечками, оставляет только хвостик торчать из уголка рта и еще долго покусывает зубами, терпкий и вяжущий. Крошки подбирает до единой, слизывает с ладоней. Руки чистые, а значит можно. Так учил Аскеладд, а Аскеладд — тварь живучая, Торфинн давно убедился.  
В таких вопросах ему можно доверять.

Торфинн помнит, как когда-то кричал: исступленно, истошно, до хрипа. Впереди горел дом, а перед домом лежало еще теплое тело с распоротым животом и половиной кишок наружу. Торфинн упал навзничь и пытался отползти от него, но только рыл пятками дорожки в песке. Помнит заливавший глаза пот и жар пожарищ вокруг, и рев пламени, и лязг оружия, и отцовский кинжал, вытянутый вперед — большой и тяжелый.  
Человек был толстый, бить пришлось несколько раз, почти в его брюхо влезать, и с руки Торфинна текла кровь, и казалось, кровь эта ожила и на пальцах извивается, да так, что и отрезать их не жалко, лишь бы не поползла дальше под рукава… И осталась только эта кровь, и глухота уже наваливалась на уши, когда в нее откуда-то сверху врезался знакомый голос:  
— Чего орешь, малец?  
Обернувшись на звук, ухватившись за него, Торфинн увидел блеск пламени на черной кирасе и на окровавленном мече.  
— У него внутри… — просипел и сам не услышал, сглотнул — и выкрикнул:  
— Там черви! Черви!!! Но он был живой! Я же сам… Я сам его убил!  
Аскеладд подошел к телу и, уперевшись тому сапогом в плечо, перевернул на спину, наклонился ниже и присмотрелся внимательнее. Шевеление в кишках и правда не походило на остаточные судороги — тошнотворное должно было быть зрелище, раз даже Аскеладд скривился.  
— Никогда глистов не видел, да? Мой руки чаще, не то заведутся такие же. Особенно перед тем, как совать что-то в рот…  
С отвращением сплюнув на песок, Аскеладд парой шагов вернулся к Торфинну, схватил за шиворот и поднял с земли. Торфинн тогда едва доставал ему до пояса.  
— В шею бей, вернее будет. Иди, смой всё в море и вотри в руки соли щепотку.  
Торфинн слышал, но оцепенело стоял на месте и дрожал весь, тупо глядя на труп и всё еще вытянув вперед руку с оружием.  
— Погнал!!! — рявкнул Аскеладд, и криком хлестнуло по ушам, и Торфинн сорвался на бег. Прочь, прочь от зарезанного человека, прочь от огня, от воплей, от оскала над черным доспехом, от злого смеха, уносящегося за спиной в опожаренную темноту…  
В море, в море, упасть в холодные волны, соль к соли — по лицу, по рукам.  
 _«В шею бей, вернее будет»._  
Во время стоянок Торфинн сбегал в лес, подальше от чужих любопытных глаз и едких усмешек, бросал нож в дерево примерно на высоту головы взрослого человека и забирался следом, делал яркую засечку — и затем ударял в нее, подпрыгивая с разбега. Когда с деревьями стало скучно, настал черед подвязанных на веревке мишеней: ведер, мешков с соломой, поленьев… В ход шло всё, что оказывалось под рукой и могло принять хотя бы с десяток атак. Один удар, потом — серия из нескольких, поражающая мишень в движении или полете. Торфинн и сам заметил, как со временем стал проворнее и сильнее, да и роста прибавлял год от года, хоть и понемногу. И однажды чтобы дотянуться кинжалом до чужих шей прыгать уже не приходится.

Торфинн следит за двумя солдатами из-за дерева, притаившись на границе леса. Точно не разведчики: те стараются себя не выдать, а эти и по сторонам не смотрят, пока идут вдоль зеленой кромки. Переговариваются, шуршат плащами, звенят кольчугами, ни дать, ни взять — стражники на городской улице… Снаряжение по виду одинаковое. Значит, патрульные.  
Замерев, Торфинн на всякий случай кладет ладони на рукояти кинжалов. Конечно, вряд ли его заметят среди лесной светотени, но если все-таки — придется их убить и очень быстро, чтоб и крикнуть не успели. Вблизи военного лагеря тревогу лучше не поднимать.  
Основной лагерь франков Торфинн нашел раньше, чем ожидал. Шум реки еще слышался откуда-то слева, вода бурлила порогами по камням, звук дробился и рассыпался между деревьев, но в какой-то момент к нему добавился и звон оружия, и лошадиное ржание. Торфинн пригнулся и, стараясь не высовываться из подлеска, направился туда, где между деревьями светлели прорехи, где заканчивался лес и начинались травянистые холмы.  
Вид на осаждающую армию и на озерную крепость открывается отличный, даже из укрытия выходить не обязательно. Лагерь стоит за пологим склоном, на вершине холма, и алые флаги с золотыми орлами хлещут синее небо. Лагерь скалится по периметру рогатинами, блестит у входов шлемами стражи, а внутри белеют шатры, гудят загоны для скота и лошадей, солдаты в красных шаперонах сидят кучками у костров… Сколько их там? Сотни три? Три с половиной? Видно, что расположились здесь основательно и далеко не вчера, и уже потери успели понести: в прохладном воздухе, на открытом пространстве звуки разносятся далеко, и стоны раненых пробиваются сквозь лагерную суету. Откуда потери? Других сил в округе не видно, разве что в крепости на озере…  
Когда патрульные удаляются на полсотни шагов, Торфинн отпускает оружие и крадется в том же направлении. В сторону крепости.  
Бревенчатые стены уходят далеко в воду, с берега внутрь не заглянуть. Под ними — ров, очевидно — заполненный водой, а к единственным воротам ведет каменный мост. Трава вокруг вытоптана, из укреплений торчат стрелы и болты, а на воротах угадываются следы тарана и темные потеки масла… Был штурм, а может и не один.  
Остановившись недалеко от воды, двое из лагеря тихо ворчат, глядя на стены, когда оттуда со свистом прилетает арбалетный болт и втыкается в землю шагах в пяти от них.  
— Fils d'une pute aveugle! — шарахнувшись, кричит один из патрульных.  
— Je t’emmerde! — раздается издалека в ответ.  
Наверное, не здоровья желают? Торфинн ухмыляется. Выждав, пока солдаты, бросаясь под ноги проклятьями, торопливо уберутся, он тенью скользит обратно в чащу.  
Солнце уже клонится к закату, цепляется за верхушки деревьев. Аскеладд был прав, за день с вылазкой вполне можно управиться, но лучше поспешить, чтобы выйти к своим засветло. Интересно, откуда он знал? И еще интереснее, что он решит делать с двумя армиями, одна из которых засела в укрепленном форте: уж точно не разворачиваться назад и не уплывать ни с чем…

— Мы пришли за наживой, а слезы в кармане не звенят, — мрачно сказал когда-то Аскеладд, заслышав детский плач из дома в разоренной деревне. Кивнул Бьерну, тот взял Торфинна за плечо и поволок внутрь.  
— И так помрет через пару дней, только измучается, — мрачно сказал тогда Бьерн, стоя над колыбелью, где надрывался криками младенец.  
Сколько Торфинну было зим? Семь? Больше? Он уже не помнит. Помнит, как скрипнули дверные петли за спиной Бьерна, оставив стоять посреди вибрирующего криком душного сумрака. Помнит, как заглянул в колыбель, и что ребенок был не больше кошки. Как занес над его телом кинжал, вздохнул несколько раз — и опустил одним быстрым движением.  
Клинок вошел неожиданно гладко, почти не встретив сопротивления, будто вместо костей в теле были только мелкие хрящики. И когда уперся в дно колыбели — крик сменился коротким бульканьем, хрипом, а затем наконец-то смолк. Наступила тишина. Торфинн вытащил кинжал, вытер об пеленку и пеленкой же накрыл застывшее маленькое лицо.  
В доме было темно. Пахло прелой соломой, хлебом и немного молоком, золой из печи и кровью из колыбели. Сквозь пролом в двери слышалась знакомая ругань, сочилась вонь гари, на земляной пол падал свет от огня. Торфинн все не решался ступить в его рыжую полосу, будто пока прячешься темноте — всё неправда, страшный сон и не поздно проснуться. По лицу текли слезы, и оставалось только злобно утирать их рукавом, такие глупые и бесполезные.  
Из дома Торфинн вышел, только когда банда начала втягиваться обратно на корабли. Вышел в летнюю ночь, жаркую, липнущую рубашкой к спине и зудящую укусами насекомых, и потрусил к берегу, где отыскал знакомый резной штевень и подтянулся на борт; и пока другие распихивали добычу по сундукам под лавками — угнездился в куче парусины на корме.  
Ночевали в море. Кто устроился в прохладном и темном трюме, кто у своей поклажи. Если днем на штиль ворчали, вынужденные грести вместо того, чтоб идти под ветром и парусом, то ночью тихое, кроткое, море радовало, и дышалось на волнах легче, и не поднимался зной от нагретой земли, да и комары не звенели над ушами… Торфинн смотрел на луну, на расшитый звездами широкий небосвод в пересечениях вантов и штагов. Слушал волны, поскрипывание такелажа, чужой храп и ерзанье.  
Сон не шел.  
Бьерна Торфинн увидел, только когда лохматая тень его заслонила кусочек неба: вздрогнул всем телом и подобрался. Бьерн сел рядом на палубу и долго молчал, уперев локти в колени, глядя на серебристую рябь за бортом. Затем прошептал едва слышно:  
— Никто не хочет страха и мучений перед смертью. Пусть лучше у нее будет детское лицо и меткая рука, чем перекошенная злобой морда и удар, куда придется. Как думаешь, парень? М?  
В лунном свете его глаза и волосы казались совсем черными, а сам он без шлема и стеганки больше походил на зверя в человеческом облике, ну разве что смирного до поры.  
Торфинн закутался в парус по самый нос и угрюмо спросил оттуда:  
— А сам бы какую выбрал?  
— Она не спрашивает, как явиться. Но если выбирать… Если…  
Он хмыкнул и опустил лицо.  
—А, забудь. Спи. Завтра поймаем нужный ветер и…  
Бьерн говорил, но Торфинн не слушал: что-то снова заскребло изнутри по ребрам, отозвалось застарелой болью от слов и пинков Аскеладда, заныло бессилием и обожгло позором, комом поднялось к глотке и защипало в глазах.  
— Он сказал: «Сперва добейся славы на поле брани»! И это — слава?! — зашипел Торфинн, чуть не перейдя на вскрик. — Так я никогда…  
— Тише ты, — перебил Бьерн. — Подрасти сначала. Славе тяжело найти такую мелочь.  
За первыми рядами, где нужна была ярость и сила, ребенку было не угнаться, но Торфинн уяснил быстро: каждый на корабле должен приносить свою пользу. Если в сражениях с солдатами проворство и умение обращаться с клинками помогали подрезать пару-тройку врагов, если в разведке чутье и легкий шаг помогали оставаться незамеченным, то во время налетов на деревни бежать за остальными Торфинн уже не поспевал. Пока мужчины в кровавом кураже работали мечом и топором где-то впереди, Торфинн чаще шел по их следу и заглядывал в дома с кинжалом наготове.  
Он тихо переступал порог, погружался в звуки и запахи чужого жилища, смешанные с уличным воздухом, и прислушивался. И если внутри был кто-то живой, «Шшшш…» — прикладывал он палец ко рту. И заносил другую руку для удара.

Возвращаться тем же путем не хочется, и как в сторону крепости Торфинн шел вдоль реки — так обратно он идет вдоль тракта, петлей огибающего широкую полосу леса и притихшие к холодам поля. На полях, Торфинн знает, всегда можно найти птиц или зверей, подбирающих оставленные после жатвы колоски и зерна. Торфинн шагает в набирающей густоту тени, пока солнце скатывается в прорехи крон, и думает, что было бы время — со зверя бы еще шкурку снять и выделать, но вряд ли выдастся для этого хоть бы пара дней. Получив новости, Аскеладд наверняка не станет медлить, а прикажет сниматься со стоянки и двигаться к позициям франков.  
А скоро — зима, и пусть пока с погодой везет, но земля уже стылая, из тени уже тянется к ногам холод. К зиме бы плащ мехом подбить, сукно потрепанное заштопать. Занять этим руки на зимовке ведь не самое плохое занятие: всяко лучше, чем рубить дрова и бегать за водой поутру — и сидеть у печки в длинном доме по вечерам, наблюдая, как в чужие глотки льется мед, а обратно льются хвастливые россказни о подвигах в походе. Торфинну россказни не интересны, он все видел своими глазами. Ему от них скорее смешно, но чаще — противно.  
Пока светло, еще можно различить следы и подгрызенную кору понизу стволов. Заячью тропку Торфинн примечает на полпути, она уводит из леса к полям. Вытащив из сумки пару метательных ножиков, Торфинн идет по цепочке мелких следов, пытливо глядя вперед. Иди приходится осторожно и медленно, зайцы — добыча пугливая, а без ужина остаться не хочется.  
Зверь сидит в маленькой ямке, в борозде на поле. Мех на зимний еще не сменил, и в тускнеющем закатном свете разглядеть его, бурого и рябого, среди подсохших комьев земли не так просто, но любимую добычу Торфинн находить приучен. На полусогнутых, крадучись полукругом, Торфинн приближается на расстояние уверенного броска, хотя заяц, похоже, спит и ухом не ведет. И когда до лежки остается шагов двадцать, Торфинн вскидывает руку, целится и на выдохе отправляет нож в цель.  
Заяц взбрыкивает, но тут же падает замертво, а где-то впереди, вспугнутый шумом, выскакивает и убегает к дороге второй. Торфинн улыбается: все-таки места для охоты здесь хорошие, да и перспектива поесть вечером жареного мяса уже радует. Тушка на поверку крупная, к зиме нагулянная, а нож попал аккурат в голову, значит можно даже кровью не выпачкаться.  
Сам Торфинн не очень-то переживает, обнаружив на куртке очередные кровавые пятна, грязь на лице или вшей на голове, но стоило так появиться перед Аскеладдом — тот кривил горбатый нос и выплевывал что-то вроде _«Что за вид, а? Тебе же к саксам в разведку, а выглядишь, как грязный викинг!»_ Лишний раз это слышать не тянет, потому зайца Торфинн аккуратно берет за уши и перевешивает через плечо. Тушка еще теплая.  
Красное солнце клонится за холмы, и ели вокруг стоят почти черные, тихие. Дневные птицы смолкают, и лес цепенеет на границе дня и ночи, чтобы с наступлением темноты ожить новыми голосами и новыми шорохами. Торфинн торопится, но не от страха, а скорее от холода и подступающей усталости: земля стынет под ногами, и жаль, что плащ, пусть и потертый, остался в лагере. А еще бы поесть, еще докладывать, что высмотрел, да и поспать бы немного — силы завтра пригодятся…  
Где-то в сумерках ухает сова, и глазам уже веры нет в обступившем мраке. Остановившись, Торфинн вдыхает полной грудью, пропуская через себя звуки и запахи. Другие страшатся леса, светящихся звериных глаз и беспокойных духов, шныряющих за пределами круга света от костра или лучины. Торфинн же с детства усвоил, с тех самых пор, как первые месяцы выживал в английском лесу у деревни, где Аскеладд расположился лагерем: если и стоит кого бояться — то людей, голода и, может, волков еще.  
И Бьерна, если тот решил, что Торфинну пора вымыться.

На кораблях правила были для всех одни: никаких баб, детей, вшей и «сопляков, без трех походов за плечами возомнивших, что им есть, чем меня удивить», говорил Аскеладд. Завшивленный, чумазый и тощий мальчишка, прибившийся к банде, конечно, не вписывался в принятый уклад.  
— Ну хоть не девка, — проворчал Аскеладд на невысказанный вопрос Бьерна, поднимаясь на корабль по сходням.  
Уже стоя на палубе, он обвел окружение взглядом хмурым под стать пейзажу: и команду, во всеоружии ждущую приказов; и оставленную на берегу вырезанную деревню, больше недели служившую им домом; и желтеющие к осени холмы вдалеке; и низкие, плотные облака, принесенные ветром с запада. Мальчишеский затылок высмотрел у кормы и только тогда скомандовал _«Весла на воду!»_  
Правда, вскоре обнаружилось, что некоторых правила касались все-таки больше.  
— Их ты не заставляешь намываться каждый день! — шипел Торфинн, когда Бьерн поутру тащил его, еще ребенка, к колодцу на стоянке или к ведру с водой на корабле.  
— А ты хочешь быть, как другие?  
Бьерн плескал водой в лицо и натирал смуглые щеки ладонями, пока те не румянились, и тер зубы палочкой, разжевав ее кончик и взяв на него немного серо-зеленой пасты, пахнувшей мятой и немного золой.  
Довод работал безотказно: с самого начала Торфинн решил, что не хочет быть «как другие», и не делил с ними ни ночлега, ни трапезы. Если не качало слишком сильно, он даже на палубе во время плаванья не сидел, а хватался за фал, резво взбирался на рей и льнул спиной к мачте. Морской простор был всяко милее его взору, чем мерзкие рожи товарищей по оружию.  
Хуже было, когда посреди похода Аскеладд командовал мыться. Не было бани — находили избу, топили дочерна и набивались внутрь, в духоту, влагу и потный смрад. Тело оставалось без одежды, руки — без кинжалов, да и смотреть свысока уже не получалось. Сидя у кадушки с водой, елозя по себе мочалом, Торфинн вообще не поднимал глаз, а только слушал: у кого сколько шрамов прибавилось; у кого ноги воняют гаже тухлой рыбы, а задница — что яма выгребная; кому бы вшей погонять, и между ног тоже; на кого девки вешаться должны, а над кем только ржать.  
 _«И вообще, девку бы сочную сюда, да хоть бы и одну, хоть бы и по кругу…»_  
— Эй, а точно не девка? Ссыт, вроде, стоя, но как-то мелко всё, не разобрать… — бросал кто-то в сторону Торфинна, и вместе с водой кругом разливался хриплый смех.  
У взрослых было не мелко. За пару раз Торфинн достаточно наслушался, что и как суют в девок, чем гордятся, и если бы хоть одна рука к нему потянулась проверить — схватился бы и за ножницы и гордость чужую поумерил. А однажды насмотревшись, решил, что проще идти мыться последним, если отпущено на то время.  
Или перед сном мокрой тряпкой обтирать, где замарался.  
 _«Грязный мальчишка»._  
Сам Аскеладд за телом ухаживал так же тщательно, как и за мечом, который правил точильным камнем, тер промасленной тканью и проверял, не расшаталось ли оголовье, не повело ли клинок, не треснула ли гарда. Он не ждал, пока собственный запах превратится в вонь, кожа начнет зудеть, а расчесы воспалятся. После каждой битвы, каждой зачистки, не реже раза в неделю и обязательно — перед долгим плаваньем, сам или с Бьерном, он тащил воду в дом, шатер или баню, грел на огне, и вскорости ни одна пядь его тела не оставалась не омытой.  
Даже запах у Аскеладда был другой. Торфинн заметил далеко не сразу, и слышал его не всегда и лишь вблизи, на расстоянии, где собственная кожа чувствует тепло чужой. За морской солью, сталью, дымом и кровью проступал терпкий аромат вина, трав и ветра в парусах. Он укрывал Аскеладда полупрозрачной вуалью, скрадывал черты и размывал силуэт, и как бы метко Торфинн ни целился, какой бы твердой ни была рука, стоило вдохнуть глубже и замешкаться — нож летел мимо.  
Стоило повестись на обманный финт, стоило Аскеладду открыть поганый рот и вспомнить Торса… _«Будто заговоренный»_ — восхищенно шептались вокруг. Торфинн же, проигрывая очередной поединок, ночью уходил на отцовский корабль и сидел на корме, держась за кинжалы, пока соль не высыхала в глазах. И, заходя на палубу весной, Торфинн впервые не отвел взгляда от старой и глубокой зарубки у мачты, а глядя на нее — не вздрогнул, но — приостановился.  
Пусть Аскеладд и не хвалился шрамами и увечьями, не травил байки о том, как выбрался из тяжелой битвы и сколько крови оставил в земле, Торфинн чувствовал: никто не может воевать годами и не получать ран. Если чей-то клинок когда-то достиг цели — стоило отыскать следы.

В деревню Торфинн возвращается, когда о закате напоминают только розовые блики у горизонта. Голоса и звуки возни доносятся сквозь хвойную и душистую темноту еще на подходе. Не блеянье скота, не детский лепет и не женский смех — совсем не то, к чему тянет из густой чащи, и Торфинн выныривает из нее нехотя, в знакомый шум, дым и полязгивание.  
В ближайший пустой дом он проскальзывает скрытно, как проникал бы во вражеский тыл, но не убийства и сведений ради, а чтобы отыскать миску, и если повезет — стащить пару кухонных ножей про запас. К колодцу, где умывался еще утром, спешит, сбивая проступившую изморозь с жухлой травы, околицей обходя блеск костров и проблески в ставнях: хотя бы с ужином своим разобраться раньше, чем кто-то обнаружит его появление и пристанет с расспросами.  
Скинув походную сумку на землю, Торфинн первым делом опускает ведро в темный зев колодца и, наполненное, вытягивает назад. Затем достает нож и веревку и торопливо связывает зайцу задние лапы, отрезает ушастую голову и подвешивает тушку на ручку скрипучего ворота, а пока стекает кровь — отходит в сторону и бьет башмаком в землю, срывая подмерзший дерн, чтоб позже там прикопать обрезки.  
Когда возвращается — Аскеладд уже сидит на каменном бортике, с ножом и яблоком в цепких пальцах. Откуда только взялся, плешивый драуг, не иначе из-под земли вылез…  
— Хорошо погулял, как я погляжу, — с улыбкой кивает он на добычу, с хрустом отрезает от яблока кусочек и бросает в рот.  
Торфинн только поджимает губы и закатывает рукава. Зайца свежует умело, шкурку снимает целиком, дорабатывая лезвием там, где плохо отходит. Выскрести бы мездру потом, вымочить в дубовой коре да на распорки, сушиться…  
— Кстати, как там с разведкой? Что высмотрел?  
— Отношения выясняют.  
— Да ладно! — Аскеладд вскидывает правую бровь. — А подробнее?  
Погрузив кончик ножа между задних лап, вспоров зайцу живот, Торфинн тщательно выбирает успевшие остыть внутренности в миску и уносит вместе с отрезанной головой, закапывает, притаптывает, а возвратясь, полощет тушку в ведре. Вода холодная и руки немеют до боли.  
— Крепость в осаде. Пригнали сотни три, не меньше. Флаги алые с золотым орлом, встали на холме между лесом и трактом. Похоже, пытались штурмовать, в лагере есть раненые.  
— Это всё?  
— Выше по реке еще два корабля, в затоке у водопада. Один на мели, людей с пару десятков… — Усевшись на землю, Торфинн по суставам отделяет лапы, режает по хребту посередине, а куски бросает в миску перед собой. — Но Ухо тебе и так доложил, да?  
— Полезны не только слышать, но и видеть, знаешь ли, — белая мякоть хрустит под ножом, еще кусочек яблока исчезает у Аскеладда во рту. Торфинн сглатывает слюну и раздражение.  
— План уже есть?  
— План… Пожалуй, — хитро ухмыляется Аскеладд, дожевывая. И быстро меняет тон на приказной: — Выступаем на рассвете, а там видно будет. Ты идешь с отрядом.  
Он поднимается на ноги, швыряет огрызок в темноту и уходит к кострищу, где сидят Бьерн, Торгрим и Атли, где пустует одна уложенная на бок колода. Торфинн косится на снятую шкурку: если утром на марш, выделать точно не успеет.  
Костерок Торфинн разводит в стороне от других, а от чужих огней — голоса, и снова, и о том же: бабы, вино и золото, и стоит ли платить, чтобы брать, и есть ли то, что не взять силой, задрав подол… И пока Торфинн жарит присоленное мясо, насадив на прут, пока жует, обжигая язык от голодного нетерпения, разговоры втягиваются в дома, где и смолкают, и только часовые остаются под зыбкими звездами, слушать ночь да стеречь корабли, вытащенные на берег.  
Торфинн ее тоже слушает. Ночь — тиха. Она не ударяет волнами в киль и не хлопает парусом над головой, не стучит в барабан, задавая ритм гребков. Не ревет пожарищами, не вспорота ревом и криками, которые уши давно отказываются слышать, если только не обманываются, принимая за голоса матери или сестры, заставляя сердце примерзнуть к ребрам…  
Ночь темна, и, затушив костер, Торфинн умывается, торопливо обтирается тряпкой под одеждой и наполняет водой флягу. В покосившемся хлеву, где ночевал накануне, он снимает перевязь с кинжалами и складывает в сумку, лежащую на земле, рядом пристраивает миску с мясом, оставленным на завтрак. Кутается в дырявый плащ и забивается в кучу сена, борясь с ознобом.  
Ночь глубока, и засыпать бы под звуки леса и тихое потрескивание углей снаружи, мышиную возню в соломе и плеск воды вдалеке… Но завтра — в путь, и от волнения, от холода не спится. Будет битва. Будет слава. А значит — будет, наконец, поединок.

 _«Аскеладд»_ —шепчет Торфинн в темноту, и имя шипит, растекается стылой горечью, и ладонь сжимается в кулак. Торфинну надо бы сплюнуть, но вместо этого он произносит его еще раз, не имя даже — нет таких имен. Прозвище. Торфинн пробует его на вкус и так, и эдак, катает под нёбом, прикрыв глаза. Раньше — жгло до боли, скрипело ненавистью между зубами и кровью текло из прикушенной щеки. Теперь — будто лезвием ведут по языку: не дергайся — и не порежет.  
И Торфинн не дергался, да и дышать старался реже. И благодарил южан за окна в домах и щели в ставнях, приникая телом к бревенчатым стенам и взглядом к полоскам рыжего света, всматриваясь с любопытством и опаской.  
Аскеладда он представлял не так, хотя вполне мог догадаться, что под слоями брони и одежды тот не был мясистым громилой. Скорее он был поджарый, жилистый, и особенно заметно это становилось на шее, запястьях, голенях — и ниже живота, где косточки таза отчетливо выделялись под кожей. Над ними синели вены. Между ними Торфинн старался не смотреть.  
Кожа у Аскеладда по виду тонкая, почти мраморовая, и, сидя неподвижно, он напоминал бы изваяние, если б не переплетения шрамов по рукам и ногам, мелких и не очень, темных и давно побледневших. На теле же единственный заметный рубец у него — вдоль ребер на левом боку, и рана такого размера вполне могла задеть легкое, а то и сердце. Теперь-то на каждый бой Аскеладд выходит в кирасе, и достать до его груди клинком вряд ли получится, но смотреть на этот шрам Торфинну нравится: он превращает Аскеладда в человека. И говорит, что Аскеладд не просто раним, а даже, наверное, смертен…  
Торфинн вспоминает блики пламени очага на чужом теле, теплый блеск золотого браслета, змеей обвивавшего голое Аскеладдово плечо — вот уж удивительная штука, и воздух за плотными ставнями — теплый, согретый… И прячет замерзший нос в воротник шаперона, и ерзает, вылезая из рукавов и обхватывая плечи холодными руками внутри кокона одежды.  
Но не только это притягивало взгляд. Рука у Аскеладда тяжелая, и пусть Торфинну в полную силу никогда не прилетало, он знает, как больно пропустить удар; помнит хватку, грозящую разорвать связки, если в нее попасться; как после удара россыпью вылетают чужие зубы и дробятся кости — Торфинн видел со стороны. Ночью же вместе с одеждой Аскеладд снимал и гадкую усмешку с лица, и что-то еще, без чего и сами движения его будто смягчались.  
Торфинн помнит: зелье на пальцы — и по груди, вдоль ключиц, и робко повторяет по памяти. Притрагивается едва, ведет по коже осторожно, скованный одеждой, и еще раз, увереннее, и еще. Касания неожиданно ласковые, и ощущение затягивает и волнует; глядя со стороны, Торфинн не думал, что это может быть настолько приятным. И когда, увлекшись, он проводит ладонью по груди и задевает отвердевший сосок — по телу разбегаются мурашки, до самого затылка, а изо рта вырывается выдох.  
Под одеждой заметно теплеет.  
В голове не остается ни одной тревожной мысли, и ладони сами собой ползут от груди ниже, вдоль живота, оглаживают по бокам. И под собственными руками дыхание — глубже, чаще. Торфинн помнит, как дышал Аскеладд, сидя у очага, опустив плечи и вытянув шею, спокойно уложив руки на бедра. Руки Торфинна стремятся туда же, но натыкаются на ткань, сбиваются на мгновение… Развязав тесьму на штанах, он немного приспускает их, и вдруг обнаруживает, как потяжелел член, налившись кровью.  
Торфинн слышал много раз: передернуть, подрочить. Если поход по нужде в долгом плаванье превращался в публичную рутину, и свесить задницу с кормы не было зазорным, то этот ритуал никогда не предназначался чужим глазам. Торфинн что-то улавливал скорее вопреки желанию, случайно, и как говорили — так и делали: дерганья рук у паха, хриплые выдохи. И никогда, никогда он не видел, чтобы это делал Аскеладд.  
Аскеладд не брал женщин в амбарах после набега, не уединялся в трюме в плаванье, а рабыни, что прислуживали ему на зимовках, не шушукались по углам о хозяйских замашках. Казалось, по-настоящему его способны волновать только три вещи на свете: море, вино и золото. Так думал Торфинн, пока не стал искать на его теле отметины старых ран.  
Пока не увидел, как Аскеладд к себе прикасается. Смежив веки и чуть приоткрыв рот, медленно ведет рукой от ключиц вверх, вдоль шеи, и вода бежит по его предплечью, по рельефному животу, стекает к паху и блестит в свете огня…  
Торфинн трогает себя аккуратно и боязно, оглаживает кончиками пальцев. Член — большой, будто и не собственный, просится в ладонь, и если взять и подвигать немного — нет, дышать носом уже не получается. Раньше Торфинн этого не делал. Просыпался с мокрым и липким пятном на штанах, выдохом, стоном вырывался из сна — но не прикасался, а ждал, когда напряжение пройдет само.  
Теперь, разведя ноги шире, Торфинн ныряет рукой вниз и собирает в ладонь мягкие яички, перекатывает их под кожей и немного сжимает, чуть надавливает под ними — и возвращается к члену, очерчивает касанием выступившие вены. Медленно, чутко, нежится в собственной ласке. Облизывает пальцы и размазывает слюну по головке, и скользит по уздечке подушечкой пальца. Плоть в руке подрагивает, словно живое существо.  
Сомкнув пальцы в кольцо, Торфинн легко и ритмично покачивает запястьем. Тянет сжать и двигаться быстрее, но вот так, мучительно медленно, — так приятнее всего. И вдруг хочется, чтобы синие глаза прямо сейчас смотрели на него с той самой ухмылкой, с хищным отблеском пламени в темноте зрачков…  
— Ас-ке… Аске-ладд… — беззвучное, срывается с губ против воли, упрек или просьба — не разобрать. Торфинну жарко, и жар идет от низа живота, с каждым выдохом поднимаясь выше по телу, проступает испариной на шее. И гореть бы в нем — от стыда, от похоти, гореть, гореть, ГОРЕТЬ…  
Толкаясь бедрами в руку, Торфинн постанывает в сомкнутые губы.  
Но если бы и правда… Аскеладд бы только посмеялся и сказал очередную дрянь — настоящий Аскеладд, гадина из жесткой плоти и поганой крови. И руки замирают, и собственное тело снова кажется маленьким, нелепым и почти уродливым. Торфинн выдыхает отрывисто и с выдохом оседает без сил.  
 _«Глупый заморыш, звереныш, паскудник упертый…»_  
Торфинн подтягивает штаны и сворачивается в клубок. Внизу еще болит и пульсирует, но скоро же уймется? Надо только успокоиться, надо поскорее уснуть.  
Завтра на марш.


End file.
